nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
NBA Live 06
NBA Live 06 (also known as NBA Live 2006 or Live 06 and stylised as NBA LIVE 06) is the twelfth installment in the NBA Live'' series'' for the Nintendo GameCube console. The last generation versions were released in North America on September 26th, 2005 of the game feature retired Miami Heat player Dwyane Wade as its cover player.cover player Never released in Japan, Pau Gasol graced the Spanish cover and retired player Tony Parker appeared on the French cover. It is the direct sequel to NBA Live 2005 and NBA Live 07 was released in 2006. This was the last NBA Live game on the GameCube and it's also was the first NBA Live game on the Xbox 360 as a launch title and on the PlayStation Portable. Gameplay Dynasty Mode In Dynasty Mode, the game player chooses one team (excluding the All-Star Teams) and runs a dynasty which overlaps many seasons. Decisions are made as to the number of games per season, the difficulty level, trade players, and sign new players along with hiring coaches. Games can be simulated. Dynasty Mode contains an All-Star weekend, except the players or rosters are according to the Dynasty Season. The game player hires the coaching staff and runs a training camp which may be simulated. There is also a trade deadline. This mode is not on the PSP version. Season Mode In Season Mode, the gamer plays only a single season of basketball. The gamer can trade, sign, and drop players. Playoffs Mode In the Playoffs, the game player participates in the playoffs with teams either from the Eastern or Western Conference. The default teams are those that were in the 2004-05 playoffs. All-Star Weekend In the All-Star Weekend mode, the game player can choose to participate in a rookie game, a dunk contest, or a 3-point contest. In the dunk contest, fancy dunks are attempted and the player with the most points wins. In the 3 point contest, as many 3 pointers are attempted as possible. Both the 3 Point Shootout and the Slam Dunk Contest are announced by TNT retired star and Inside the NBA analyst Kenny Smith. Reception The Xbox, PSP, PlayStation 2, and GameCube versions received "generally favorable reviews", while the PC and Xbox 360 versions received "mixed or average reviews" according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave the PS2 version a score of all four eights for a total of 32 out of 40; the same magazine gave the Xbox 360 version a score of two eights and two sevens for a total of 30 out of 40, while giving the PSP version a score of one eight, two sevens, and one six, for a total of 28 out of 40. Famitsu Xbox 360, on the other hand, gave its Xbox 360 version a score of all four eights, for a total of 32 out of 40. References Category:Basketball games Category:EA Sports games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:NBA Live Series Category:EA Canada games Category:Games published by Electronic Arts Category:Sports games Category:2005 video games Category:National Basketball Association games